


It's Raining (It's Pouring)

by bambooleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Rain, blushy yamaguchi, kageyama is very gay, kags is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooleaf/pseuds/bambooleaf
Summary: It’s rained for every significant event of his life. Meeting Hinata wasn’t any different.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	It's Raining (It's Pouring)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this work :)

It started with the rain. It always does. Kageyama’s calculus class had run late that day, much to his dismay, and his doodles of volleyball plays all over his notebook reminded him that he had failed to pay attention… again. A deep roll of thunder alerted Kageyama of the oncoming rain as he exited the building, and he huffed, knowing he was going to have to walk all the way across campus in the rain before reaching his dorm. His roommate wouldn’t be happy with his tracking water into their room, but as Kageyama popped his umbrella open, he found he didn’t actually care that much.

Kageyama buried himself deep into his rain jacket, mouth turning downwards as a few stray drops made themselves onto his face. For as long as he can remember, it’s rained for every important event in his life. From his high school graduation to the day his parents told him about their divorce, it was becoming clear that rain was one of the few constants in his life. Clutching his umbrella tight against the breeze, Kageyama watched as a group of girls ahead of him, sans umbrellas, ran from awning to awning, laughing as their soaking clothes clung to their bodies. 

Kageyama was never the biggest fan of the rain, it was cold, gray, and had a tendency to put him in a worse mood than his grumpy calculus teacher already did, so he never saw the appeal of frolicking in the rain. He’d seen the movies, just the same as everyone else, but the reality was much different. Even now, his backpack was getting soaked through, and he knew without having to check that his calculus notes, or rather his volleyball sketches, would be damp when he pulled them out later. Kageyama thought rain was the worst.

But of course, the universe loves proving him wrong, doesn’t it? First it was a flash of red at the corner of his eye, then a high peal of laughter, and lastly, the real kicker, the brightest smile Kageyama had ever seen. Hear him out, he’s seen some pretty bright things: flashlights, the sun, lightning-- heck, even his old vice principal’s bald spot-- but nothing even comes close to the smile on this boy’s face. It was breathtakingly beautiful, revealing dimples and scrunching up a freckled nose.

“Yamaguchi, you’ve got to get in on this!” the breathtaking boy exclaimed, spreading his arms wide in the rain and turning towards a dark-haired bystander who was huddled under an umbrella.

“Hinata, as much as I would love to catch a cold--” Yamaguchi began, but Hinata didn’t give him a chance to continue, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out from under the umbrella, mouth wide with laughter. 

“It’s part of the experience Yams, you have to romanticize your life!” Hinata insisted, then stuck out his tongue to catch the raindrops in his mouth. He was the perfect picture of what the movies said rain was supposed to be, happy and alive, with a brightly colored raincoat and the boots to match.

“Hinata,” Yamaguchi tried to protest, but it seemed that Hinata’s good mood was infectious because Yamaguchi started smiling along with the smaller red-head, letting the umbrella trail behind. Even Kageyama, whose tennis shoes were soaked through and who just finished his least favorite class, found his lips quirking up and his frame of mind improving.

“The puddles are the best part!” Hinata turned in a one eighty, with his arms outstretched as if he was trying to hug the skies. In a moment that may have actually been a heartbeat, but felt like it was slowed down, he caught Kageyama’s eyes. “Wouldn’t you agree?” 

In a moment of pure panic, Kageyama mentally scanned through all of the answers he could possibly give, and went with what might have been the worst one in his arsenal.

“Maybe for you, moron. I don’t have rain boots.” Kageyama found himself saying, and stopped for a moment, eyes wide, surprised he responded in the first place. He wasn’t sure where he got this new-found courage-- he can barely ask the person who sits next to him in class for a pencil but he can pick a fight with a random boy in the rain? Yeah, this was definitely a new development. Yamaguchi snickered as Hinata’s jaw dropped.

“Moron? Who are you calling a moron? If anything, you’re the moron for not wearing rain boots today!” Hinata tilted his chin up at the dark haired boy to squint at him in the rain. Even with his brow furrowed and fists clenched, he had an energy and a beauty unlike anything Kageyama had ever seen, and it took his breath away. He wasn’t sure what it was about this boy that drew his attention so strongly. His gleaming teeth? His dimples and freckles? His warm eyes that pinned him into place?

“Not all of us check the weather religiously,” Kageyama retorts, and Hinata gets so close to him that he’s under Kageyama’s umbrella, almost pressed up against him. Kageyama can see the gold flecks in his eyes from how close he is and yup, it’s definitely the eyes.

“Well maybe you should,” the red head reached out and snatched Kageyama’s umbrella from him. 

“Hinata, I don’t know if grabbing things from tall angry men is the best way to interact with strangers,” Yamaguchi objected, seeming concerned for his smaller friend as Kageyama yelled “Hey!” and reached to get his umbrella back.

“It worked just fine for you and Tsukki,” Hinata smirked at Yamaguchi, who blushed, holding Kageyama’s umbrella just out of his reach. 

“I don’t know if I would say that exactly…” Yamaguchi tried to defend himself, but he trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

“Give that back, you rain boot fiend,” Kageyama frowned, feeling the rain fully in his face now, and knowing that his notebook in his bag was going to be completely ruined. 

“No! You seem like you need a break, you need to relax in the rain,” Hinata closed the umbrella and held it close to his chest, turning away so that Kageyama couldn’t reach it. The dark haired boy guessed that was fair, he hadn’t been sleeping restfully the past few nights, and he probably looked like he’d been dragged through the dirt face down. Putting off his school work until odd hours of the night was really backfiring. 

“I’m not going to waste my time in the rain with you, I have homework,” Kageyama argued, knowing full well that he was going to go home, watch a volleyball game, and not even give his homework a second glance.

“Somehow, I doubt that you’ll be doing any work,” Hinata voiced Kageyama’s thoughts, still clinging to the umbrella like a lifeline and squeezing his eyes shut as if that would help him keep a tight grasp on the item.

Yamaguchi reached over from where he was standing and plucked the umbrella from Hinata’s grip, handing it over to Kageyama with an apologetic smile.

“He gets excited,” Yamaguchi said, by way of explanation, as if Kageyama couldn’t see the shorter boy was high-strung with his own two eyes. 

“He started it!” Hinata protested, raindrops rolling through his soaked curls and down to his pointed chin as he pouted at Kageyama from over Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Kageyama addressed Yamaguchi, popping out his umbrella, his courage from earlier in the conversation gone. 

“It is not fine, you’re a jerk,” Hinata insisted.

“Shut up, idiot,” Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Hinata, pulling the umbrella over his head and gripping it tight.

“Well, good luck with your homework,” Yamaguchi seemed uncomfortable being in between the two glaring boys.

“Yeah, thanks,” Kageyama muttered, but he couldn’t help glancing back at that headful of curls as he took a step in the direction. 

What he didn’t know was that Hinata sat right behind him in his miserable math class, and he was going to be seeing a lot more of that radiant smile in the days to come. The rain was once again present for one of the biggest moments in his life.


End file.
